Leo and Shadow
by tigerheart1234
Summary: a new girl comes aboard the Argo ll, and she claims that she's trustworthy. But how can that be true when she knows their everymove? Includes OC. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love of Leo!
1. Chapter 1

Jason Grace, Piper, and Leo were on a mission. While Percy and Annabeth were in the Underworld.

A figure moved through the shadows around Jason. "Hello?" He asked. A female figure came out of the shadows. "No need to be afraid, little hero." It said. "For I am Shadow. Servant of Hades or as you know him, Pluto. I have come to deliver a message from HIS Majesty." She said calmly. Jason floated over to her. "What?" He asked. "Wake up. Only than will I reveal myself." She commanded. Jason flinched, and woke up to see Piper shaking him.

Glad you're a awake, a voice said in his mind. "Hey," the same voice said aloud. "Are you just going to ignore the messanger of Hades or Pluto and Daughter of Hephatetus?" she asked. They turned her and looked at her. "Hey. The names Shadow. Hope you have some food, I'm starving." She said easily. "Excuse me?" Piper asked. "Oh, it's you. I only came to guide you to the pits of the Pit but I guess you can make it through the hords of monsters, Demi-gods, evil mud people." She said as she glared at Piper. She wore a black tank top with jeans and a sword and gun at her side. "Lades, Lades." Leo calmled. "Hey Leo. Man, dad was so wrong about you. Your even tanner in person. Guess I owe him five drachma." She said angrily. "Wait wh-Oh and JASON!" She yelled. "Oh my gods I can't belive it's realy you! Have studied you for centuries. Man, to bad." She said, looking at Piper. "That you have that puny little sword." She finished. Jason cocked his head at her.

"Jason! Thank the gods your okay!" She yelled. Jason sat up. "Hey man. Glad your okay." Leo said. Shadow stood in the corner. She vanished, and appeared behind Leo with a flame. "LEO WATCH OUT!" Jason yelled. Leo flamed up and sent Shadow flying straight back. Leo turned and saw her. "Oops." He said. Shadow wore black tank tops, with black hair and a yellow streak in it. She had on a black skirt with a flame and a dagger in her hands. "Whoa." Leo gasped. "I'm glad you think 'whoa' of me, Valdez. For Master Hades or Pluto as Jason knows him sent me." She said. "Did you say Hades?" Neco asked. "Yes. My Master can be…..hard at times. He wishes for I to accompany you to the bridge. He will send guards down to the Pit to look out for your friends." She reported. "Well, can you do anything?" Leo asked. She shot him a glare. "Yes. Indeed. I can copy your powers, shape shift, and I love funny jokes. Do you have Hazel and Frank aboard?" She asked. They nodded. She , just to show off, flamed on using Leo's powers, except her flames were black. "Cool." Leo said. She walked out of the room while Jason and Leo kept talking. Her dagger grew hot in her hands and she walked towards Frank. "Who are you?!" He demanded. "Shadow. And I need to speak with Mistress Hazel for a moment, thank you." She said angrily. Frank flew away as a huming bird. "Why did you do that?" Hazel asked. "Mistress Hazel, I come with a message from your father, Master Pluto." She explained. Hazel nodded. "He says; My dearest Hazel, I wish you a safe voyage to the Doors of Death, though I will not be able to accompany you, I have sent my brothers Daughter Shadow. She is the daughter of Hephaestus, and has several…..talents. I wish you good luck." She stoped reading and looked at the paper. "That's it. See you later." She said as she walked away.

Shadow walked towards Leo and pulled him into his room. "What the heck?!" He demanded. "Oh shut it. You and I are reliteves okay?" She asked. Leo looked dumbfounded for a moment. "I have the same gift as you." She said. She flamed on just to show him. "So?" Leo asked. "Well, I just thought, maybe, since we're siblings, we could talk about stuff. Maybe like they do on T.V." She said sadly. "Okay, so tell me about yourself." He replied. "Okay. I never knew my mom or dad, I was almost killed during the Giant War where I was fighting amoung Percy, and I have never heard my fathers voice. Oh and I was born with some kind of power or something that people think I can read minds or something." She explained. "Okay." Leo said. "I got to go. See you around, Leo." She said as she vanished into the darkness.

She reappeared in the room with Piper and Jason. "So, Piper," She began.


	2. Lies

Jason Grace, Piper, and Leo were on a mission. While Percy and Annabeth were in the Underworld.

A figure moved through the shadows around Jason. "Hello?" He asked. A female figure came out of the shadows. "No need to be afraid, little hero." It said. "For I am Shadow. Servant of Hades or as you know him, Pluto. I have come to deliver a message from HIS Majesty." She said calmly. Jason floated over to her. "What?" He asked. "Wake up. Only than will I reveal myself." She commanded. Jason flinched, and woke up to see Piper shaking him.

Glad you're a awake, a voice said in his mind. "Hey," the same voice said aloud. "Are you just going to ignore the messanger of Hades or Pluto and Daughter of Hephatetus?" she asked. They turned her and looked at her. "Hey. The names Shadow. Hope you have some food, I'm starving." She said easily. "Excuse me?" Piper asked. "Oh, it's you. I only came to guide you to the pits of the Pit but I guess you can make it through the hords of monsters, Demi-gods, evil mud people." She said as she glared at Piper. She wore a black tank top with jeans and a sword and gun at her side. "Lades, Lades." Leo calmled. "Hey Leo. Man, dad was so wrong about you. Your even tanner in person. Guess I owe him five drachma." She said angrily. "Wait wh-Oh and JASON!" She yelled. "Oh my gods I can't belive it's realy you! Have studied you for centuries. Man, to bad." She said, looking at Piper. "That you have that puny little sword." She finished. Jason cocked his head at her.

"Jason! Thank the gods your okay!" She yelled. Jason sat up. "Hey man. Glad your okay." Leo said. Shadow stood in the corner. She vanished, and appeared behind Leo with a flame. "LEO WATCH OUT!" Jason yelled. Leo flamed up and sent Shadow flying straight back. Leo turned and saw her. "Oops." He said. Shadow wore black tank tops, with black hair and a yellow streak in it. She had on a black skirt with a flame and a dagger in her hands. "Whoa." Leo gasped. "I'm glad you think 'whoa' of me, Valdez. For Master Hades or Pluto as Jason knows him sent me." She said. "Did you say Hades?" Neco asked. "Yes. My Master can be…..hard at times. He wishes for I to accompany you to the bridge. He will send guards down to the Pit to look out for your friends." She reported. "Well, can you do anything?" Leo asked. She shot him a glare. "Yes. Indeed. I can copy your powers, shape shift, and I love funny jokes. Do you have Hazel and Frank aboard?" She asked. They nodded. She , just to show off, flamed on using Leo's powers, except her flames were black. "Cool." Leo said. She walked out of the room while Jason and Leo kept talking. Her dagger grew hot in her hands and she walked towards Frank. "Who are you?!" He demanded. "Shadow. And I need to speak with Mistress Hazel for a moment, thank you." She said angrily. Frank flew away as a huming bird. "Why did you do that?" Hazel asked. "Mistress Hazel, I come with a message from your father, Master Pluto." She explained. Hazel nodded. "He says; My dearest Hazel, I wish you a safe voyage to the Doors of Death, though I will not be able to accompany you, I have sent my brothers Daughter Shadow. She is the daughter of Hephaestus, and has several…..talents. I wish you good luck." She stoped reading and looked at the paper. "That's it. See you later." She said as she walked away.

Shadow walked towards Leo and pulled him into his room. "What the heck?!" He demanded. "Oh shut it. You and I are reliteves okay?" She asked. Leo looked dumbfounded for a moment. "I have the same gift as you." She said. She flamed on just to show him. "So?" Leo asked. "Well, I just thought, maybe, since we're siblings, we could talk about stuff. Maybe like they do on T.V." She said sadly. "Okay, so tell me about yourself." He replied. "Okay. I never knew my mom or dad, I was almost killed during the Giant War where I was fighting amoung Percy, and I have never heard my fathers voice. Oh and I was born with some kind of power or something that people think I can read minds or something." She explained. "Okay." Leo said. "I got to go. See you around, Leo." She said as she vanished into the darkness.


End file.
